Why Don't You Come Over? ~Beyond The Northern Lights~
Why Don’t You Come Over? ~Beyond the Northern Lights~ (来てみれば? ～オーロラを越えて～ Kite mireba? ～Ōrora wo Koete～) is the third image song for the character Iceland in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Ayumu Asakura in the voice of Iceland. Lyrics Kanji= オーロラの向こう側の どっかの遠いところで 寒そうとか言いながら 着てく服でも選んでんの? もしも足りなくなっても セーターの替えはあるよ 「…結構、いっぱいある」 たぶん僕が思う以上に この自然ってトクベツなのかも ちょっとだいぶ離れてるけど 興味あれば来てみれば? 白夜になることがない キミが住んでる場所には こっちのガイドブックが あんまりないらしいけど 氷河と火山と、あとは 滝もすごいって言われる 「…なんか、吹き出すやつとか」 世界遺産の国立公園 神秘的な氷の洞窟 黒い砂浜 青い温泉 見たいなら連れてくけど 『お、アイスかい?』 「何?今日は誕生日じゃないけど」 『おめぇんとこの道路、妖精のために工事やめたっつってな』 「うん…だから?…なに?」 『ん、いー話だなーと思ってな。』 「え、それだけ?」 『ん じゃな』 「何今の電話、意味分かんない」 岩も山もそのままでいい 変わればいいってもんでもないし なんかそれでこその風景 興味あれば来てみれば? はるか遠くオーロラ越えて 明日も誰かがやってくる 案内なんて聞けばわかるよ 気が向けば連れてくけど… 「何、期待してんの?」 |-| Romaji= O-rora no mukougawa no dokka no tooi tokoro de Samusou toka iinagara kiteku fuku demo eranden no? Moshimo tarinaku natte mo se-ta- no kae wa aru yo “…Kekkou, ippai aru” Tabun boku ga omou ijou ni kono shizen tte tokubetsu nano kamo Chotto daibu hanareteru kedo kyoumi areba kite mireba? Byakuya ni naru koto ga nai kimi ga sunderu basho ni wa Kocchi no gaidobukku ga anmari nairashi kedo Hyoga to kazan to, ato wa taki mo sugoi tte iwareru “…Nanka, fukidasu yatsu toka” Sekaiisan no kokuritsukouen shinpiteki na koori no doukutsu Kuroi sunahama aoi onsen mitai nara tsureteku kedo “O, aisu kai?” “Nani? kyou wa tanjoubi janai kedo” “Omeentoko no dourou, yousei no tame ni kouji yameta ttsutte na” “Un…dakara?… nani?” "N, i-hanashi dana-to omotte na” “E, soredake?” “N jana” “Nani ima no denwa, imi wakannai” Iwa mo yama mo sonomama de ii kawareba ii tte mon demo naishi Nanka sore de koso no fuukei kyoumi areba kite mireba? Haruka tooku o-rora koete ashita mo dareka ga yattekuru Annai nante kikeba wakaru yo ki ga mukeba tsureteku kedo… “Nani, kitai shiten no?” |-| English= Beyond the northern lights, somewhere far, far away Are you choosing what to wear, while saying the weather looks cold? Even If you don’t bring enough, there are sweaters you can change into “…I have, many of them.” Maybe this nature is more special than I ever imagined Although it’s a bit far away, if you’re interested, why don’t you come over? At the place you live, where there isn’t any white night It appears that you don’t have many guide books about my place But it’s said that the glaciers and volcanoes, and also the waterfalls, are amazing “…Like, the kind that shoots out, and such” World Heritage national parks, mystical ice caves Beaches with black sand, hot springs that are blue, if you want to see them, I guess I can take you there “Oh, is this Ice?” “What is it? It’s not my birthday today, y'know.” “I heard that you stopped building a road at your house to protect the elves.” “Yeah… so? …what about it?” “Hmm, I just thought that was really nice.” “Huh? That’s it?” “Hmm. Bye.” “What on earth was that phone call about?” The rocks and mountains should stay the way they are, it’s not like changing them would do any good anyway They are kinda what creates the landscape itself, if you’re interested, why don’t you come over? Beyond the northern lights far far away, someone will come again tomorrow You just need to ask and you’d know where to go, but if I’m in the mood, I might take you there… “What? You expecting something?” Album This song was released on September 25, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 5 - Norway and Iceland, and it is the second track. Also on the album is My House is... Quiet. ~With the Trolls~. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs